


What I Want Is Simple As Far As Wanting Goes

by Married2MyPhone



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Has Mommy Issues, Amity Just Has Issues, And daddy issues, Angst, Based of The Prom (Musical), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Mother Eda and Uncle King to The Rescue, Supportive Allies Willow and Gus, The Lesbians Aren't Useless For Once, that Gay Shit™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Married2MyPhone/pseuds/Married2MyPhone
Summary: When Luz finds out that she can't take her girlfriend to the Grom, it's up to Eda, King, Willow and Gus to make sure their favorite human can enjoy her night with whoever she wants without the prying eyes of judgement of the fellow students and PTA of Hexside while also trying to change their mind. Meanwhile, Luz and Amity have to deal with their own relationship issues and figure out how they're going to get through this whole situation together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. I Just Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is based off of the musical The Prom which basically has the same premise, but I'm changing it to fit the narrative of The Owl House. Also, fun fact about The Prom, the actress of Alyssa Greene (the character I'm basing Amity off of), Isabelle McCalla, actually did a cover of Little Miss Perfect which, as we all know, is the national anthem of the Lumity Fandom so that's a fun thing to know. Anyway, hope you enjoy the read!

Luz didn’t think she’d have to walk through school halls with her head down again until the summer ended. But here she was, wandering the halls of Hexide mindlessly when usually she would be strutting with her head held high. She thought she could escape all the judgement stares and the whispering about her when she found out about Hexide.

This beautiful place was supposed to be a safe haven, her chance to start over and start a new life where weird was the norm. But apparently there was such a thing as too weird because it felt like she was back to where she started. She really wished that she could put her hood up at that moment, but that would make things hit too close to home.

Her eyes met two students who seemed to be whispering about her, jumping back in shock and quickly walking away.

Note to self, don’t be gay at home, don’t be gay at Hexside.

“Luz!” Finally, some friendly faces.

“Hey guys!” Luz said, her usual smile coming back to her face as she ran to her friends, hand waving in the air. Her bright energy faltered when she saw people starting narrowing her eyes at her, slowing down as her hand slowly went back to her side.

“We heard what happened!” Gus said, looking up at his friend with shocked eyes while Willow stared at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” The shorter girl asked and Luz waved her hand dismissively, letting out a noise feigning indifference as she avoided her friends’ eyes.

“Pfft, of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Luz’s eyes met the countless other students in the halls, all glaring at her and whispering to their friends, as if she wasn’t there and as if she didn’t know exactly what they were talking about.

Forcing her eyes away, Luz found Willow’s, knowing that the girl could see right through her act. With a sigh, Luz grabbed her friends’ hands.

“Come on, let’s talk somewhere else.”

The three found themselves at the library, sitting somewhere at the back where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Gus was stacking the books on top of each other to make buildings which made Willow slap them down, narrowing her eyes lightly at the shorter boy who let out a sheepish laugh. Willow sighed before turning to Luz who was pretending to read a book, but since she hasn’t moved from the same page she was on since they got there, it wasn’t hard for her to realize that something was wrong.

“Luz?” The said girl jumped from suddenly being taken out of her trance, arms waving around to balance herself since she almost fell from her seat, causing the books Gus was stacking again to fall with a loud crash. 

“Shush!” The librarian, who was a me hissed, peeking out of the aisle and Willow let out an awkward chuckle, apologizing to the librarian who gave them an intimidating look before leaving. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect her to slither up on us like that.” Luz sent a smile to her friends because of the joke, but it faded when they didn’t laugh. “You know… Cause she’s a snake?” She asked with a weak laugh, rubbing the back of her neck since she knew what was happening.

“Luz, we heard about what people have been saying, and we want to help you, but in order to do so, we need to know what happened.” Willow started while Gus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, and we can’t trust what everyone else has been spreading around because we know it isn’t true. We want to hear what happened from you because we trust you more than anyone else.” Just from his enthusiasm, a small smile crept its way on Luz’s face, but at the reminder of why they were having this conversation in the first place made it fall.

“You don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to.” Luz looked down at her hand which Willow was now holding, looking up to her two friends who sent her supportive smiles.

“But either way, we’ll stay by your side. We’re your best friends, Luz, and we’re not going anywhere. 

Luz tried really hard to keep a straight face, but the quivering of her bottom lip, the tears forming in her eyes along with the snot forming in her nose made it really hard to do so. Wiping her eyes, Luz gave her friends her usual bright smile before jumping towards them, wrapping her arms around Willow and Gus and holding them close to her as tight as she could while the two reciprocated her hug.

“Thank you, guys. For being my friends.” Luz pulled away and continued holding their hands while Willow and Gus gave her determined looks. “You’re gonna do a lot of thanking from now on, because we will always be friends.” Gus said and Luz let out a laugh, finally feeling better about herself.

“I guess I should start from the beginning.”

-

“So in order to catch a demon, you have to think like a demon.” King said, turning to Luz who was carrying all their hunting equipment, struggling with her balance since there was a lot.

“But I don’t know how to think like a demon.” Luz said, peeking her head over the various items in her hands while King let out an exasperated groan, slapping his forehead with his paw.

“Obviously. But that’s why you have me! With my years of experience and vast amount of knowledge about demons, catching a demon will be like child’s play!” King said confidently as they started walking through the woods.

“Now help me get over this log.” Luz put their stuff down and going over to King who was struggling to get over a log, legs dangling in the air as he tried to force himself over it. Picking him up by the torso, Luz lifted King off the log and gently placed him on the ground on the other side with ease.

“This is why minions are useful. Now come on! We don’t know what demons could be lurking in these woods! Maybe we can even find a high class demon with wings! Then it can fly me all around The Boiling Isles and I’ll be more of a powerful being than I already am!” King cackled as he ran off deeper into the woods, leaving behind Luz who was still struggling to hold every hunting gear they had in her arms.

“King, wait!” Luz called out, dropping all of their stuff and running in the direction King went in hopes of catching up, but she realized it was useless since though she could hear King’s cackling, she couldn’t actually see him and with his size, it would take a long time to find him in these woods.

“Ugh, I knew I should’ve just stayed behind and let Eda take care of this.” Luz mumbled.

Meanwhile, Eda was back at The Owl House, a children’s picture book about an mystical owl going on adventures in her hand as she begrudgingly read the contents of it to Hooty who was wrapped around Eda’s legs, trapping her in her place as he laid his head on her stomach, staring up at the witch eagerly.

“I’ve already read this five times, Hooty! How much more do you want?” Eda complained only to let out a pained grunt when Hooty tightened his hold on the woman. “More, more, more!” Hooty cheered while Eda groaned, letting her head fall back against the arm of the couch.

“You know what, something tells me that this is fine.” Luz said with a shrug as she went back for their equipment… Only to realize that she doesn’t actually know where that is. 

“Dangit, King.” Luz said, hands on her hips as she looked around to try and determine where she exactly was. “Hm… Here!” She pointed in one direction, starting to walk only to doubt herself.

“Wait, no… Here!” 

After a few minutes of hesitating in the middle of the forest, the sound of rustling bushes caught Luz’s attention. 

“What was that?!” She exclaimed to herself, not knowing why she did since it wasn’t like anyone was there to reply. Composing herself, Luz stood straighter and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay. It was probably just The Boiling Isles’ equivalent of a racoon. No reason to be afraid, I’m a witch in training after all.” Luz crossed her arms, closed her eyes and lifted her chin up to give off a confident stature.

Which immediately dissipated when another rustling in the bushes was heard.

“Don’t hurt me racoon monster! I’m too young to die!” Luz exclaimed, proceeding to scream as she ran through the woods, arms waving in the air from fear, too focused on not dying to notice where she was going. She was so caught up in her crisis that she didn’t even notice the witch who stepped out of the bushes in her path.

“Huh?” 

Before she could even think, Luz crashed into something, or someone, very harshly that she crashed to the ground. 

“Luz!” The girl continued to scream, covering her face with her hands, eyes shut tight in fear of what might be there.

“How do you know my name? If you’re gonna kill me, just do it already!” Luz exclaimed which made the other girl groan.

“God, you’re so loud!” Luz opened one eye at the familiar voice, all fear disappearing from her face as joy took its place.

“Amity!” Amity let out a yelp when Luz suddenly got up, stumbling back but was balanced when Luz put her hands on her shoulders to steady her. Luz patted the girl’s shoulders, dusting off the dirt on her clothes and smiling satisfiedly while Amity’s hand reached up to her shoulder, lightly holding it as she looked away, her cheeks turning red on their own.

“What are you doing here?” Luz asked, snapping Amity out of her daze as she stiffened up.

“I came here to talk to you, but these stupid woods,” Amity pulled out a leaf that was stuck on her hair before giving Luz a deadpanned look, “Got me lost. I don’t understand how you can live in these conditions.” Amity continued taking things out of her hair when she felt something on the back of her head, patting around to try and find it only for her hand to be met with nothing but her hair.

Luz stepped forward, leaning close towards Amity which made the girl stiffen up again, lean back a bit as her whole face turned red. “W-What are you-” She was cut off when Luz stepped back, showing Amity a stick in her hand with a smile on her face. Amity reached over to the back of her head to see a messy spot in her hair, realizing what Luz did and quickly stepping back, mentally berating herself for acting the way she did.

“So… What did you want to talk about?” Luz asked, her hands linking behind her back as she started lightly swaying on the heels of her feet. Amity sent her a look as she looked around at where they were, seeing nothing but leaves, bushes and vines.

“Really? You want to speak here?” Amity asked in an unimpressed tone, but Luz didn’t seem to be bothered. If anything, she enjoyed the girl’s usual snarky personality. As long as she wasn’t insulting her friends, of course.

“Why not? The woods are a great place!”

“The woods are filled with bugs and dirt and poisonous plants.” Amity crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Luz who giggled and spun around, arms spread out.

“That’s exactly what’s great about them! It’s their imperfections that make it so perfect and wonderful.” Amity felt any form of snark inside her fade away as she focused on Luz who looked at this dirty and awful place with so much wonder. Luz caught her eyes and when she smiled, Amity looked away, reds turning slightly red as she let out a huff.

“Whatever.” She mumbled, turning back to Luz when she knew she was more composed.

“Can you at least get us somewhere indoors? I thought The Owl Lady lived here or something and I know you live with her, seeing as wherever she is, you’re there right beside her.” 

“Oh, Eda? I do live with her and she actually does live here!” There was a silence between them, Luz’s smile showing no sign of fading while Amity stared at her, blinking when she realized that was it.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Are you gonna take us there?” 

“Oh! Right!” Amity let out a sigh at that, rubbing at her eyes before facing Luz who was looking at their surroundings, eyes furrowed from focus and lips pouted. Amity doesn’t think the girl even realized she was pouting, but she had to admit, it did look very endearing, especially when she had such a cute and confused look on her face.

Wait… Cute?

Also-

“Do you even know how to take us there?” 

“What? Psh, of course I do! I memorize these woods like the back of my hand!” Luz said, raising her hand at Amity who deadpanned at her.

“That’s the front of your hand.” She said and Luz looked at her hand, quickly flipping it over and sending Amity a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck from slight embarrassment at her face. Amity tried very, very hard to keep the smile growing on her face and she took a deep breath to calm her pacing heart down.

“Are you telling me that we’re stranded in these woods?”

“We’re not stranded! King is here too! ...Somewhere.” Luz said, mumbling the last part which made Amity let out a frustrated noise.

“But wait, I can fix this!” Amity let out a tired sigh, but remained patient.

“How?”

“I just need to figure out where we are in the woods and I can find us a way back to The Owl House!” 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Amity exclaimed as she watched Luz start darting over to a large tree.

“Finding us a way back!” Luz said as she started to climb the tree.

“I thought humans were supposed to be fragile! Get down from there, you’re gonna fall!” Amity called out as Luz got higher and higher.

“I’ll be fine! I do this all the ti-” Just before Luz could finish her sentence, she made the mistake of grabbing a weak branch. The branch broke and Luz let out a yelp as she felt her body start to fall backwards.

“Luz!” Amity exclaimed as Luz started screaming when she looked down.

“Abomination, rise!” Amity exclaimed, casting a spell as an abomination hand grew from the ground, raising up faster than Luz was falling, catching the girl who landed safely on the gucky hand.

“Oh, wow, that was the weirdest landing I’ve ever had.” Luz said as the hand started lowering her safely to the ground. “Why didn’t you just do this before?” The question caused Amity’s face to turn fully red.

“Because you just ran off without a word! If I had known you were gonna try to climb a tree, I would’ve summoned the abomination earlier! You can’t just do that, you literally fell from a tree! You could’ve gotten hurt if I wasn’t here to save you!” Though Amity was scolding her, Luz couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s concern.

“Aw, you do care.” Luz said and Amity opened her mouth to scold her again, only to realize what she said, face turning redder for a different reason now. Gaining her composure again, Amity calmed herself down and crossed her arms, turning her head away from the human.

“I do not. I just didn’t want to have to deal with The Owl Lady’s wrath if she finds out her human got hurt while I was here.” Luz let out a hum that showed she wasn’t convinced.

“Sure, sure, let’s go with that.” Amity let out a grunt with that.  
“Now, can you summon that hand again so we can get up to the tree? Or just high in the air in general.” Amity let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes from slight frustration.

“I don’t know how anyone can be around you everyday when you’re this reckless.” Amity said, casting a spell and letting an abomination hand rise from beneath them, lifting them, up and raising them up as the hand gradually got taller and taller.

“Well, it does help when the people around me are just as reckless.” Luz sat down on the hand, running her hands through the goo happily. Amity glanced down at her, watching as Luz giggled to herself like a child. Though the behavior was immature, Amity smiled before focusing on raising the hand.

“This is enough.” Amity closed her hand and the abomination stopped on command. “

“Ah! There it is!” Luz said, grabbing the abomination’s fingers and leaning over, hand over her eyes to see The Owl House clearer. Amity let out a hum of approval before turning around, eyes widening at the view before her.

“Woah…” Amity said, walking slightly forward as she stared in wonder at the sky that was lit up with stars along with the many lights illuminating from the houses of Bonesborough.

“I know, right. Eda brought me up here on her staff. I’ve always wanted to see the view again, I just never got the chance.” Luz walked over to Amity, stopping next to her which got Amity’s attention, turning to the girl who stared at the view with the same wonder she had in her eyes whenever she looked at anything, really.

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” Amity didn’t really care if Luz was talking about the view in front of her, or the view right next to her, because either way, she was right.

“Yeah… It… Really is.” Amity mumbled, subconsciously stepping forward to Luz, only to slip on the slippery abomination guck.

“Woah!” Amity exclaimed and Luz quickly reached forward, grabbed Amity’s arms while Amity latched onto Luz’s, falling into the human as her head landed on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Luz asked as Amity slowly raised her head.

This time, it was Luz’s turn to have a red face, not expecting Amity to be so close to her. The way the witch was looking at her was also making her a little nervous, so she let out a nervous laugh and stepped away from Amity. The way her face slightly fell made Luz’s heart tightened, reaching her hand out to Amity who cleared her throat, hugging herself closely and turning away.

“Let’s just get to the house already.” Luz frowned but nodded anyway as Amity took them down.

-

“When we talked back at The Owl House, I think that’s when I found out that I first had feelings for her. After a while, we just kept hanging out. She’d visit me and we’d spend all day together until she finally got the courage to tell me how she felt. I couldn’t believe that she felt the same, but I was so happy.”

“Aw, Luz! I’m so happy for you two!” Gus gushed, but Luz had her eyes trained on Willow who was looking away.

“Are you upset that I’m dating Amity?” Willow sighed at the question

“I kinda was, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that before the whole photo memory thing, Amity was holding back on the whole making fun of me thing. I’m guessing that was because of you.” Luz nodded and Willow sighed.

“Is she really as great as you make her out to be?”

“She has her flaws, but we all do. I know she’s working on them and that’s enough for me, so yes. She is really as great as I say she is.” Seeing the fond look on Luz’s face from the thought about her girlfriend made all the doubt fade from Willow’s heart as she sent her best friend a smile.

“Then I’m happy for you, and me and Gus are gonna be right by your side if anyone tries to get in your way!” Willow said with a determined look on her face while Gus cheered.

“Thanks, guys.” Though she really did mean her words and felt a large amount of gratitude towards her friends, Luz really wishes that everyone thought the same way as her friends.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Gus asked when he noticed Luz’s mood dampen.

“Is it about the rumors going around?” Willow asked and Luz nodded in reply.

“How did those start anyway? I thought you guys were dating in secret.” Gus asked and Luz let out a sigh.

“We were. I wrote out a whole plan on how to ask Amity to Grom even though we already agreed to go together because she’s been really sad about getting Grom Queen. I wanted to surprise her and get her mind off about it, but I ended up throwing it away. Principal Bump ended up finding it and brought me to his office talking about how I might not be able to go to Grom with Amity and I guess someone overheard because when I got out of his office, somehow everyone already knew.”

“Ugh, my dads had to face the exact same treatment when they went to Hexside, it’s so unfair.” Willow said angrily, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows.

“There has to be a way. He said might, so there’s still a chance!” Gus said, trying to keep up their friend’s morale.

“I don’t know, guys…”

“Hey, don’t be like that! When have you ever not at least tried to find a way through a problem?” Gus asked.

“Well.. This is different, okay?” Luz said defensively. 

“Really? You’re the first human to ever attend Hexside and you’re the first student to be able to be a part of all the tracks, you got us to do our very first Moonlight Conjuring which turned out to be mostly a success, you got us out of Bump’s detention and you defeated the Bat Queen! Going to the Grom with your girlfriend should be no biggie.” Gus said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Well, yeah, but… I don’t know.” Willow and Gus gave Luz an encouraging nod, wanting the girl to explain everything before giving feedback.

“Back in the human world, everyone treated me the way everyone here is treating me now. Giving me weird stares, talking about me like I’m not even there and just acting like they’re afraid of me. When I came here, it was like starting over! A breath of fresh air in a place full of strangers who are potential friends! Something I never had back at home. But now, it’s like I’m back in the human world again…”

The human’s head fell as she explained her side which made Willow and Gus share a look and a nod before turning to Luz, determined to make their friend her old bubbly self again. 

“But you’re not in the human world again, and you know why?” Willow asked which made Luz look up. “You have us now.” The smile on Gus’ face made Luz feel a tad bit better.

“Yeah. We’ve been through way worse too. When you came into our lives, we stopped caring about what other people thought about us, so why start now? You’re always so proud about who you are, you shouldn’t let anyone ruin that.” Hearing her friends’ words made a burst of energy run through Luz’s body. 

They were right, after all. This wasn’t the human world, it was the Boiling Isles. A place where every weird creature resides while being seen as normal. Plus she actually had people around her who liked her for all her weirdness. Willow, Gus, Amity, King and Eda! Also Hooty, right. But irregardless, even though the Boiling Isles shared some similarities to the world she lived in back home, it was still a different world and she won’t be put down when she finally feels like she belongs.

“You know what? You guys are totally right! I should be able to go to the Grom with whoever I want! And if people have a problem with that then… Then…” Luz paused before facing her friends, giving them a smile, “Well, at least I have you guys.” Willow and Gus smiled back before jumping on lose, giving her a big hug as they laughed when their weight was too much for one chair, falling to the ground which earned them a temporary ban from the library. 

“Aw… I didn’t even get to borrow that book I needed for History.” Gus said with a pout and the two girls chuckled.

Their laughter died down when they caught sight of Amity and the rest of her ‘friends’ walking towards them. “Oh look, it’s the freak.” Boscha said in a mocking tone, stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms, sending the trio a smirk while the rest of them laughed, save for Amity. 

“Ew, step away, Boscha. Wouldn’t want to get whatever she has.” Scara said which made them laugh more while Amity rolled her eyes and let out a scoff. 

“Just leave her alone, guys.” She said which made Boscha turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re defending the human, Amity.” She asked and Luz caught the fear in Amity’s eyes, but the witch easily played it off.

“No, but I’m not five either. Come on, we have better things to do.” Amity said, silencing the girls as she walked forward. Luz felt something on her hand and she looked down to see Amity subtly hand her something before walking away.

Looking down at her hand, she saw a folded up piece of paper which she quickly opened. 

‘Meet me by the greenhouse in 5’ 

Luz looked up to see Amity sending her a look over her shoulder before focusing back on the group. Turning to her friends who gave her a knowing look, she told them that she’d see them later before quickly running off to the greenhouse which was unoccupied since it was still undergoing maintenance after a student shot a vine through the ceiling. 

After waiting for a few minutes, Amity came into the greenhouse, face lighting up at the sight of Luz who got up from the crate she was sitting in, running over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Hi…” Amity said, holding Luz tight against her and letting out a sigh.

“Hey.” Luz said with a laugh, pulling away from Amity before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the crates she was sitting on, not letting go even when they were already sitting down.

“I’m guessing you heard about what happened, huh?” Luz asked with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck while Amity let out a tired sigh.

“It’s like somebody just told us that we were all in a simulation. Everyone’s freaking out about it and it’s all everyone can talk about. It’s way too much.” Amity said and Luz frowned, wrapping her arm around Amity and letting the girl fall into her as she held her close.

“Don’t freak out. We had a plan, remember? Get all dressed up, go to Grom together and I’ll be right there for you while you kick some Grom but before we get on the dance floor and just dance together.” Amity let out a small smile at that, a fond one that held some bitterness in it.

“It was a great plan.”

“And it can still happen.”

“How? You saw how everyone reacted when they found out that you were planning on taking a girl to the Grom. It’ll be a bloodfest if they found out that the girl you’re taking is the one in charge of protecting the school from Grom. They’ll never allow it.”

“Can Bump really stop us from going? He’s just a frail old man. Sure, he has years of experience doing magic, but still, he’s old.” Luz joked, trying to get a laugh out of Amity to lighten the mood, but the girl shook her and moved away before looking facing Luz with a serious expression.

“Bump won’t be the problem. The PTA will.” Confusion and shock filled Luz as she furrowed her eyebrows at the witch.

“The PTA? I didn’t even know Hexside had a PTA.”

“Where else would the school get its fundings? The covens pitch in from time to time, but most of the money comes from the parents. Most of them are pretty traditional too, a lot coming from the Emperor’s Coven and all.” 

“Well, maybe we can convince them?” Amity didn’t even have to hear Luz’s suggestion to know that it wouldn’t work.

“You don’t get it, Luz. Word travels fast and I’m sure the PTA has heard all about it now and they are worse than everyone at Hexside.”

“How do you even know all of this?” Amity was hesitant to answer, not knowing how Luz would react when she told her this information, but Luz needed to know in case she did something that could get both of them in trouble.

“The head of the PTA is my mom.” She mumbled, but it was loud enough to make Luz’s eyes widen in shock.

“What?”

“She’ll throw a fit once she finds out a student at Hexside is taking someone of the same sex to Grom. You’re already on thin ice with the PTA, Luz, because Principal Bump admitted you in without informing them. If my mom finds out that I’m going to the Grom with a girl, let alone a human, then she’ll kill me!” Luz frowned, not liking how stressed Amity looked, so she reached out and grabbed the witch’s hands to calm her down.

The action seemed to work because Luz could practically see all of Amity’s worries drift away as she squeezed her hands and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, you have to know that. All I wanted was to surprise you and ask you to the Grom to get your mind off the whole fight thing and just be able to dance with you when it’s over.” With a sigh, Amity let her head fall onto Luz’s shoulder as she held her tightly.

“I don’t need all that. I don’t need a big extravagant surprise from you, I just want you. The Grom is just a stupid tradition where a student takes the responsibility of fighting a monster and of course I was the one chosen. Now I have to face a monster head on in front of a group of people I don’t really know. But now that I have you… You make it seem bearable and the thought of dancing with you when it’s done sounds like a dream come true.”

An idea popped into Luz’s head which made her smile, gently pulling away from Amity and hopping off the crate before extending a hand towards her.

“How about we practice? You know, before the big night? Wouldn’t want to accidentally step on your toes.” Amity felt her face turn red, but for the first time that day, sme smiled, getting off the crate and happily taking her girlfriend’s hand.

Luz rested her free hand on Amity’s waist while Amity rested hers on Luz’s shoulder. The two girls swayed slowly, back and forth as they laid their heads on their shoulders. That innocent moment between the two made them wonder why people were so opposed to this type of behavior. It confused them so much on how people thought this was outside of the norm when it felt so natural to them.

“We’ll get through this.” Luz said, leaning back and placing a kiss on the top of Amity’s head which made the girl duck her head from how red it was.

“I know we can.” Luz said more sternly, grabbing Amity’s hands which made the girl look up at her, feeling her heart beat faster from the look in Luz’s eyes.

“We’ll have each other.” Amity said, enjoying the familiar feeling of butterflies flowing in her chest, finally believing that things might go the way Luz said it would.

“Always.”


	2. It's Not About Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should have, I am so sorry for how late this came out

“Hey, kiddo, how’s your day?” Eda asked from where she was dumping her new collectibles that she got Owlbert to get from the human world, giving Luz a smile as she walked to the door.

“It was fine.” She said and Eda let out a hum of approval, going back to digging through her trash. 

King walked by and greeted Luz, only to get a half hearted head pat which caused confusion to rise in him. Noticing a piece of paper sticking from the back of Luz’s bag, he quickly jumped up and grabbed it before Luz entered the house.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” King said to himself as he started to read the note he got.

‘Luz the cootie loving human’

Along with the mocking words were drawings of Luz chasing after girls who were screaming and running away from her. Seeing this, King felt his heart drop.

“Uh oh.” He said to himself before running over to his friend. “Eda! We have a big problem!” Eda looked up from her trash to see King storming over to her on his tiny legs, waving a piece of paper around.

“Keep it down, would ‘ya? I’m right here.” Eda said, watching as King hopped up and down, reaching up to give Eda the paper. Deciding to give the demon a break, Eda took the paper and started to read, only to realize what it was.

“Huh, nice to see that the originality still isn’t there.” Eda said, dropping her trash bag and letting out a sigh. “Teens are ruthless.”

“What should we do?” King asked, climbing up Eda and settling in her hair.

“Nothing. We have to let her go through this alone.”

“Wait, what? That makes absolutely no sense?”

“Yes it does, it’s how I dealt with it and I turned out great.”

“But Luz is a human! Humans are fragile and sensitive.” Eda groaned at the reminder.

“Ugh, this is why emotions should be illegal. It might be the first law I’ll actually follow.” Eda snorted at her own joke while King continued to stare at the note, trying to figure out what he can do to help his friend.

“Maybe we should talk to her.”

“No. I cannot do the whole comfort thing. I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, not a therapist.”

“Sure, sure, sure. But you’re also Luz’s mentor now.” Eda let out another groan, not wanting to hold any responsibility for this situation in particular.

“Luz is a big girl and she wants to be a witch. To be a witch, you need to have tough skin and this is the perfect training for her to gain it.” Eda said with confidence but King gave her an unsure look.

“If you’re afraid-”

“I am not afraid of anything!” Eda said defensively which made King back off.

“Fine, you want to help Luz? Well, we’re gonna help her alright.” Eda said and King slightly regretted provoking whatever it was that made Eda grow a scheming look on her face.

-

“So tell me again why we’re going to Hexside?” 

The next day, King and Eda found themselves heading to the school for witches on  
Owlbert, now hovering above as they watched students start to fill the school. 

“There’s an assembly today. I know because it’s their yearly assembly reminding students  
to follow the rules and keep the school clean and all that boring stuff. Wanna take a guess on why they started doing these assemblies?” Eda nudged King playfully while giving him a wink.

“Why are we here, then? I was supposed to start teaching Francois how to man a catapult and you interrupted a very important training session.” King said as he laid on the staff before closing his eyes, preparing himself to take a nap.

“We’re here to help Luz, remember?’

“And how exactly are we gonna do that again?” King asked with an eye open before shutting again.

“By making a statement.” This caused King to perk up, eyes opening as he stood up and climbed onto Eda, holding onto the woman by her shoulder.

“Wait, wha-” King couldn’t even finish his sentence when Eda sped forward into the school, the halls empty until they turned the corner where the doors of the gym were, busting it open which caused everyone’s attention to be called onto her.

“Edalyn, what is the meaning of this!” Principal Bump exclaimed, walking down the stage and going over to Eda who was hovering over him on her stash.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Eda replied snarkily while she scanned the room, her eyes finding Luz who looked at her with a shocked expression and wide eyes. Eda simply winked at the girl, but that only increased Luz’s worry.

“Wha- We are in the middle of a very important assembly! Leave this campus immediately!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick.” Eda said as she pushed Bump’s face away before flying over to the stage, dropping down and going over to the mic.

“Okay, listen up here, punks,” A static sound came from the mic as Eda’s voice boomed through the gym. 

“A few of you might know me as the Owl Lady. Right now there’s a ten percent discount on special human items at my store, just throwing that out there.” Eda snaps her finger at the human appreciation society who looked more than appreciative of this information before continuing.

“But anyway, it’s come to my attention that my poor, poor, human, Luz, yeah, you guys know Luz, is facing the same dumb scrutiny as I did when I attended Hexside.” A few gasps rang through the gym and shock filled Luz’s body after hearing this information. Did that mean that Eda likes girls as well? And if so, how did she find out about her feeling the same way? Why was she even here?

So many eyes were on her so Luz looked everywhere she could as long as her gaze avoided theirs, not wanting to see the judgement until her eyes caught her girlfriend’s who was sending her a very worried look. “What’s going on?” She mouthed to her, while Luz simply sent her a sheepish smile and a shrug.

“Get some originality, people! I thought teens were supposed to be cruel and ruthless. I’ve had to deal with way worse in my day, this is nothing.” King cleared his throat which made Eda stammer.

“But it’s not about me,” She said, stopping herself from rambling, “It’s about Luz. You all should be ashamed of yourselves!” The gym was bursting with whispers, all comments more negative than the next.

“And here I thought those motivational posters saying it’s okay to be yourself I got stocked away were telling the truth, but obviously, they do not!” 

Principal Bump grunted as he started making his way up the stage.

“Edalyn!” Bump exclaimed and Eda quickly got on Owlbert and flew up where Bump couldn’t reach her.

“Now, I’ve had my fair share of relationships, and I’m sure you kids have too. That’s good, forget about school and focus on meaningless relationships that’ll probably last six months at most.” Students in the crowd who were in their own relationships glanced at each other with worry due to that comment. 

“Eda!” King whispered to the witch.

“Right, right! What I mean to say is that this is The Boiling Isles for pete’s sake! If I can have a relationship with an octopus monster then Luz can love anyone she wants. Trust me, Luz having feelings for a girl will be the least of your problems when you’re faced with the witch who broke every single rule in the book!” 

The whispers got louder and Luz’s face fell into her hand, wanting nothing more than to be buried six feet in the ground due to the unwanted attention on both her and Eda. Luz was a naturally proud person, but she was a human after all, and there were some things she wanted to keep to herself. This was one of those things and though she greatly appreciates the fact that Eda is trying, she just wishes she tried when something different was happening.

“I am going to make sure that Luz gets to go through her days in this school peacefully, even if that means going through all of you.” Eda said, casting a spell which made a large fireball that loomed over everyone, causing the students to screech in fear.

“Edalyn! Out, now!” Bump casted his own spell and shot water at Eda who quickly moved away on her staff to avoid it, her own spell disappearing in the process.

“Alright, alright, I see when I’m not wanted.”

“Then you should’ve stopped much earlier!” Eda brushed him off by swooping past, wanking with a salute when she passed by Luz before leaving the gym.

When Eda left, everyone started getting up and the chatter in the gym was louder than the screaming bell in their school. Bump tried his best to diffuse the situation, but everyone was fueled with this new gossip and stopping them would be a useless attempt.

Luz got up as well, looking around frantically for Amity while doing her best to ignore all the glares directed at her. Her heart grew warm when she saw Amity who seemed to be looking around the gym for her girlfriend as well. Though the situation was dire, it was hard not to smile at the person who made things a little better.

Raising her hand, Luz made a move to run to Amity, only seeing her as the world faded away, her brain simply focused on the girl’s smile and how beautiful she was.

"Ami-”

“Luz!” Luz was quickly stopped, abruptly turning around to see Gus and Willow running over to her.

Amity was about to do the same, but her hand slowly lowered itself when she saw Luz get distracted, her smile fading while the world faded back, finally realizing what was happening despite it being right in front of her.

“Amity.” She turned around at the sound of her name to see her ‘friends’ waiting for her. 

“This whole assembly was a disaster, let’s go.” Amity looked over her shoulder to see Luz who was doing the same. They looked at each other for a moment before turning around, going back to their own worlds.

“Principal Bump should up the security around here, too many freaks getting in.” Scara said as they started walking. Amity looked down, crossing her arms as they walked away. Was this the treatment waiting for her if she went to the Grom with Luz?

“We’ll make sure that happens, our parents are on the PTA after all.” The reminder of it made Amity’s stomach sink as the girls laughed, not noticing her odd state.

Meanwhile, Luz was talking to Willow and Gus about the whole situation while walking out of the gym when somebody swooped down right in front of her.

“Agh! Eda!” Luz jumped back in shock while Eda got off her broom.

“Hey, kid. What do you say we ditch school today and have some fun?” The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard by the group, turning their heads to see Principal Bump glaring at them.

“And by ditch, I mean show me around! I’m sure there’s been plenty of renovations since I was last here.” Eda said with a fake laugh as she wrapped her arm around Luz and led her away from the old man.

“Eda, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? Here to help you of course! Did you not see my whole statement in there earlier?” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone at Hexside did.”

“We found out you were getting bullied for liking girls.” King said, popping out of Eda’s hair and jumping down to walk alongside them.

“What? Girls? Me, nah. That’s absurd.” Luz played off, rubbing the back of her head as she waved her hand dismissively.

“Then how do you explain this?” Eda asked, reaching into her hair and taking out a piece of paper before handing it to Luz, the girl reading the note that was stuck on her back from the day before.

“Oh, this? It’s just a little inside joke some kids and I have, it’s no biggie.” Eda sighed at this and stopped to turn to Luz before realizing how much people were actually near them.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere and talk.” Eda said, leading Luz away.

They ended up at the bleachers by the field. A few kids were playing some Grudgby, but it was pretty empty for the most part, a perfect place for a mentor to have a heart to heart with her human and tiny demon friend.

“Luz, if you like girls there really isn’t a problem.” Eda said, turning to Luz who was looking down while fiddling with her fingers.

“Of course I know that… It’s just hard when everyone else around you doesn’t.”

“Who cares about them? People don’t think it’s okay to scratch your butt in public, but I still do it anyway.” King said with a laugh, but his joke didn’t seem to get to Luz in the way they usually did.

“You know, I used to date girls.” This caused Luz to look up in shock.

“Really?” She asked in her usual excited tone.

“Yup. They were great, two of them were my longest relationships too.”

“What happened to them?” Eda shrugged her shoulders at this.

“I stole from them, they found out, same old, same old.” Her voice was dismissive, but King sent her a knowing look which the witch ignored.

“But with each girl I dated, the more people seemed to want to catch me and lock me up, but you know me, I don’t go down without a fight.” Eda winked at Luz who giggled at that.

“One time, Eda had the whole emperor coven chasing after her and she hid in a hole for three days until her girlfriend broke up with her cause she missed their dinner date.” King added.

“My point is, I know what it’s like to feel like the whole world is against you. I am the most wanted witch, after all. So when things like this happen, you should tell me. I’m your mentor, I’m supposed to help you with your baggage, teen angst and all.” Luz smiled and pulled Eda into a hug, the witch growing stiff and uncomfortable as she looked to King for help, the tiny demon simply shrugging.

“Thanks, Eda.” Eda grimaced and raised her hand to awkwardly pat the girl’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, now get off of me, you sap.” Luz let go like she asked, but smiled happily at her mentor. Eda felt relieved to see Luz look slightly normal now.

“So, how did this all start anyway?” Luz told Eda the story about how she was planning on taking her girlfriend to Grom, purposely leaving out Amity’s name since she didn’t want anyone else knowing (especially since she already told Gus and Willow), and how Principal Bump found out and told her she might not be able to do that which lead to the whole school finding out somehow.

“I swear, these kids are better at finding out information than authority.” King said while Luz nodded in agreement.

“Who’s this girlfriend of yours?” Luz froze up, letting out a disgruntled noise.

“I can’t really say. She’s not out yet and I already told two people, I don’t think anyone else should know. Sorry, guys.” Eda and King nodded their heads in understanding.

“I’m tired of this place. Let’s go out to eat.” King whined.

“I know just the place. Whad'ya say, Luz?”

“I think I’m just gonna stay back. I’m probably in enough trouble as it is, wouldn’t want to be in anymore by skipping.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with breaking a few rules here and there. But suit yourself, I’ll just bring you back some take out, you can eat it when you get back.” Eda took out her staff and got on it with King hopping on behind her.

“I’m eating your take out and there’s nothing you can do about it!” King exclaimed as Eda flew away. Luz giggled and waved at King and Eda before going back.

The day dragged on and Amity found herself in front of the manor with dread filling her stomach. There was no denying that her mother had found out about everything already. After what happened at the gym, everyone would be bound to know about what happened and it was the last thing Amity wanted.

She just wanted to go to the Grom with her girlfriend, even if that meant people finding out about them, but at the time, she didn’t care as long as she had Luz. But now, that dream started becoming more and more distant and it made her question if she still wanted it, especially if her mother got involved.

Deciding not to delay the inevitable any longer, Amity let out a sigh and went into the manor. She quickly sped-walk over to her room, knowing that if she ran, she’d be heard. She was so close into getting into the safe space of her room when she heard the sound of a door opening behind her.

“Amity,” She tensed at the sound of her mother’s voice, turning around to face the woman who was waiting by the door of her office. She could see her siblings inside, sitting down in one of the many chairs and messing around with each other.

“Yes, mother?” Amity asked, trying to keep her voice confident without revealing any of her emotions. She seemed to succeed since her expression showed nothing but indifference towards her timid behavior.

“Come in here, please. We have much to talk about.” Amity nodded and followed her mother into her office, Emira and Edric quickly stopping their shennanigans and sitting properly once they saw the rest of their family enter.

“Amity, tell me more about this human girl attending Hexside.” Amity tensed at the mention of her girlfriend, but tried her best to keep her composure.

“She’s still really new. She’s still very new and she’s the first ever human at Hexside and the first ever student taking all the tracks.” Amity’s mom hummed in disapproval at this.

“Sorry to interrupt, but why exactly are we here?” Edric asked with a raised hand.

“You two are here because you two conspired with the human back at the library which almost caused your dear sister to get hurt, might I remind you.” Their mother said angrily, but she took a deep breath and quickly calmed herself.

“This girl has caused nothing but trouble for us and it is time that I step in.” As the woman got up, Amity fel panic rise in her.

“What are you gonna do?” Amity asked, getting up and turning to her mom who was about to leave the room. She turned to her daughter and gave her a smile, one that didn’t settle Amity’s worry at all.

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart. Just focus on your studies to make sure you get into The Emperor’s Coven.” The door shut and Amity felt her world fall as she slumped back down into her seat.

It was a regular day at Hexside for Luz. Willow and Gus did a good job of taking her mind off of the assembly after Eda left and when she went home, Eda, King and her went to the beach to try and catch a sea monster for Eda to raid. 

Though people were still giving her odd looks, Luz decided to keep her head high. It was going to be a great day and she was determined to keep it so. Nothing could ruin this day.

“All students report to the gymnasium for a special announcement.” The students in the halls started whispering to each other, wondering what could be the cause of this announcement, but they headed to the gym anyway.

The moment the doors opened, Luz could tell something was wrong. The whole school became silent at the sight of the people up on the stage alongside Principal Bump who looked scared to even be breathing the same air as those people.

When they settled in their seats, Luz tried to find Amity in the crowd, only to find her at the very front, eyes fixed on the floor, her whole body looking tense which concerned Luz greatly. She wasn’t able to dwell on it for long though, because the sound of someone tapping on the mic caught everyone’s attention.

“Welcome, students. For those of you who are new or who are simply ignorant to the ways of this prestigious school, we are the PTA. I am the president of the PTA, Mita Blight,” At the mention of the last name, Luz immediately turned to Amity whose eyes were still glued onto the floor.

Her and Amity never got to the topic of family before, save for the times when Amity would tell her all about what Emira and Edric did to play tricks on her, so to see Amity’s mom (assuming that the woman is Amity’s mom) before she even knew anything about her was weird.

“And it has come to my attention that there has been an issue regarding who students can take to the Grom,” It was in that exact moment where Mita’s eyes landed on Luz, a chill running down the human’s spine at her glare, “And who they cannot.”

Ms. Blight cleared her throat and turned back to the entire student body. “It is stated in the rules that every student must attend the Grom and we cannot prevent any student from attending. It is due to this rule that we, the PTA, have decided to cancel the Grom entirely.”

Gasps and shouts erupted in the gym, every student protesting about this change and how it wasn’t fair, how they still deserved to go to prom. When Ms. Blight raised her hand, the whole student body silenced on cue. Usually going against authority was the specialty of the student’s, but everyone knew better than to mess with the PTA.

So instead of complaining to the PTA, they decided to take out their anger on the one who caused this new change in the first place. Luz ducked her head and put her hood up when she felt even harsher glares directed at her. Willow placed her hand on Luz’s back and rubbed it comfortingly.

“With the issue of Grom itself, we will be hiring someone professional from The Emperor’s Coven to deal with the situation. It will be on the same date the Grom and classes will be cancelled to ensure the safety of the students. That will be all, good day.” They waited for the PTA to get off the stage and leave before bursting into chaos.

“Now, now, calm down students!” Principal Bump desperately tried to manage the situation, but it was evident that there was nothing he could do to calm this outrage.

“That’s so unfair!”

“How come Grom has to be cancelled?!”

“They should just kick the human out!”

Luz was overwhelmed by all of this, not knowing what to think, especially since everyone was screaming at her, blaming her for all of it when she never wanted any of it in the first place. All she wanted was to dance with her girlfriend, was that really too much to ask?

“Come on, Luz, let’s go.” Willow said, grabbing her friend by the arm as her and Gus helped Luz up, quickly trying to lead Luz out of the gym, but they struggled since everyone was determined to block their way.

“Just a little bit more- Woah!” Gus was cut off when he and Willow were pulled away, the last thing they saw was Luz being pushed to the ground before everyone went silent.

Luz groaned, shaking her head before leaning against her arm to see who pushed her. Boscha stared down at her, glaring harshly while the rest of her squad stood behind her doing the same, save for Amity who seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

“Take that as our way of saying ‘Thank you, Luz!’” Boscha exclaimed with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

“Thank you so much for cancelling Grom.” Scara continued as she stepped next to Boscha.

“She didn’t cancel prom, your parents did!” Willow stepped in, defending her friend while Gus went up next to her and helped Luz up.

Boscha and Scara stared Willow and Gus down, but Luz’s eyes were trained onto Amity who finally looked her way, staring at her with apologetic eyes before she walked forward, pushing past Boscha and Scara who stared in shock.

“Come on, guys. It’s not worth it.” Amity said, walking past the two, but subtly brushing her hand against Luz who sighed, knowing that it would be the most she could get in that moment.

“Unlike your social life,” Boscha started as she walked forward, getting right up in Luz’s face. “This isn’t over.” She jabbed the girl’s chest before turning to the others and nodding at them, walking away with the rest of their group following closely behind.

Everyone exited the gym, but not without giving Luz their harshest glare. Then, the three of them were left alone in an empty gym.

So much for a great day.


	3. You Happened

Eda didn’t know what to do when she saw Luz come into the Owl House and head straight up to her room without a word. Usually she’d be pestering her about learning new spells and teaching her new tricks, but she was completely silent.

“After all my efforts yesterday, you’d think that she’d be a bit more happy.” Eda said as she added some ingredients to her cauldron.

“Maybe it’s because she got humiliated in front of the whole school… Nah, it’s probably because I stole her lunch.” King said as he jumped onto the counters and started hopping to try and reach the cabinets.

“What did you just say?” Eda asked, putting down her ladle and turning to King who cheered when he managed to get the cabinet open, hopping in and digging through the snacks.

“The PTA cancelled the Grom and now everyone hates Luz.” He said as he threw various items out of the cabinet before settling on a bag of chips, sitting down with his tiny legs dangling off the edge of the cabinet as he opened the chips and ate them.

“And how exactly do you know this?” Eda asked skeptically as he narrowed his eyes at the tiny demon.

“I have my sources.” King said, trying to sound mysterious. Eda then went over to him and snatched the chips from him, causing him to stand up in shock.

“Hey! Those are my treats!” King exclaimed, hopping off the counter and attempting to climb up Eda, only for the witch to kick him away before towering over him, taunting him with the chips by dangling it in front of his face.

“Tell me exactly what happened and how you know all of this or else I’m putting a demon-proof lock on all the snack cabinets.” Eda threatened, King glaring at her for the comment.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He challenged, standing up and staring the woman down. 

When the demon showed no signs of giving up, Eda went over to her pot and hung the chips above the glowing and bubbling mixture.

“No! Don’t, you monster!” King cried out as he quickly went over to Eda, jumping up to the counter and making a go for the bag, but Eda was quicker and grabbed him by the face.

“You gonna talk or what?” Eda asked with a raised eyebrow and King sighed.

“Fine, you win.” He grumbled, annoyed and defeated.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?’ Eda asked letting go of King and tossing him back the bag.

“You’re pure evil.” King spat out as he ate the chips while Eda chuckled at the comment.

“Thank you, I work very hard.” Eda said before leaning against the counter across from King so they were face to face. “Now talk.”

“You know that kid Luz always hangs around? The tiny one? Well, we follow each other on Penstagram. He liked my post about my plot on taking back the Boiling Isles and claiming my rightful place as King while I liked his post of him doing magic tricks.” King explained while Eda let out a noise of impatience.

“Get to the point.”

“I’m getting there, geez. So we started talking online and he’d start telling me all the gossip at Hexside. Some of these kids are crazy, you know? The Beast Keeping Track and the Abomination Track have this sort of rivalry going on, and this girl Chastity and this kid Piran have this star crossed lovers thing going on, it’s pretty awesome.

“I could care less about whatever that all means.” Eda deadpanned while King let out a huff.

“You just don’t know when to appreciate good romance.” King defended.

“Get to the point.” Eda said, already over the whole conversation.

“The point is that me and the kid are close. So earlier today, he told me all about the impromptu assembly where everyone gathered up and the head of the PTA announced that the Grom was cancelled and basically hinted that it’s Luz’s fault, so everyone ganged up on her and she’s pretty much outcasted by the whole school.” King explained and Eda sighed.

“Couldn’t you have just led with that?”

“And miss out on all the juicy details of Hexside gossip? Yeah, but it’s more fun this way.” King said, popping in another chip into his mouth.

“Anyway, Luz is pretty bummed out about the whole thing, so you should probably go talk to her. Unless you’re too scared again.” 

“I am not afraid!” Eda retorted while King threw the empty chip bag over his head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. If you ever need a therapist, my office is always open. But I’m gonna need payment this time, emotional support takes a lot of work.” King hopped off the counter and started walking away.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Eda said with a sarcastic laugh before heading up to Luz’s room. 

She knocked on the door to hear Luz let out a disgruntled noise. Taking that as a yes to letting her come in, Eda opened the door and entered the room to see Luz buried in her blankets, eyes red as her face was illuminated by her phone screen which was emitting the noise of a bunch of cats meowing.

"So I heard about what happened… How ‘ya holdin up, Luz?” Eda asked, leaning against the wall while Luz groaned, shifting on where she laid.

“Yeah, I’ve been there before.” Eda joked, but she could tell that it wasn’t doing anything to help with the current mood.

“Bad day at school, huh?” Eda asked, going over to Luz and sitting down at the foot of her sleeping bag.

“Probably the worst one yet.” 

“Hey, it can’t be that bad. At least you didn’t set anything on fire.”

“Nope, just the student body’s hate for me.”

“Don’t talk like that, kid.”

“Why not? You talk all pessimistic like this all the time, why can’t I?” Luz asked, sitting up and Eda forced herself not to let out a yelp of fear from how horrible the girl looked.

“Yeah, but that’s different. You’re all rainbows and sunshines and happiness while I’m… Well, I’m me.” Eda explained as best as she could.

“Maybe you were right, turning out like you may not be all that bad after all. Especially if it means getting away from everyone at Hexside.” Luz said, lying back down and covering her whole body with a blanket.

Eda doesn’t know why, but the thought of Luz turning out like her didn’t sound so appealing anymore. It was probably cause Luz was everything Eda used to want to be. A carefree kid with no worries about how cruel the world was. But now, Luz was having to face it’s cruelty head on and Eda didn’t want Luz to go through that. 

Eda didn’t want Luz to run away from everything and be just like her.

“We’re gonna fix this.” Eda said determinedly, making Luz’s head peak out from her blanket.

“How?” She asked, intrigued as she sat up once more.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll deal with everything. You just get your butt to school tomorrow and I’ll make sure that you’ll get your Grom.” Eda said, ruffling Luz’s head which made the girl chuckle lightly, a smile appearing on her face.

“Keep that smile, I don’t ever want to see your face without it anymore, it’s weird.” Eda said and Luz’s smile seemed to brighten at that.

“Thanks for always being here to help me.” Luz said, wrapping her arms around Eda and holding her close.

“Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you.”

“I was never planning to.” 

Eda left Luz’s room after making sure the girl really was feeling better before going back to the living room and slumping down on the couch with a tired groan and huff.

“So, how are you gonna fix the whole Grom situation?” King asked, walking into the room and taking a seat next to Eda, holding Francois close to him as he laid down.

“I don’t know, I just pulled all of that out of nowhere. Also, what were you doing listening in on our conversation?” 

“You’re saying you don’t listen to everyone's private conversations?” 

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there.” Eda said as she rested her face in her hands. “So, any ideas on how I’m supposed to fix this whole Grom thing for Luz?” King let out a hum as he went deep in thought.

“Well, there might be one person who can-”

“No. Already thought about it, the answer is no.”

“You don’t even know who I’m gonna say.”

“Don’t have to, I already know who you’re gonna say.”

“I could’ve said anyone’s name, you know.” King countered, standing up and pointing at the witch.

“Oh yeah? Like who?” Eda challenged and King stammered.

“Like… Um… Like… Hooty! I could’ve asked Hooty!” King said and not even a second passed when Hooty busted through the window.

“Did someone say my name?! Am I finally being included?!” He screeched and Eda groaned.

“Hooty, we just got that fixed! You could’ve used the door!” Eda whined as he gestured to the now busted window where Hooty was coming out from.

“I was excited, okay! You guys never include me in anything!”

“And this is exactly why! Plus you’re creepy.” King explained and Hooty let out an ‘aw’ before retracting himself from the window and going back to his spot by the door.

“You really want Hooty to help out with all of this?” Eda asked in a teasing tone while King let out a sigh.

“No, of course not.”

“Come on, guys!” King and Eda yelped in shock to see Hooty peeking his head through the window once again.

“Get out of here, Hooty!” Eda exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the bird who let out a grunt when he was right in the fice.

“Jeez, fine. I know when I’m not wanted.” Hooty said before retracting again.

“No, you seriously do not.” King called out.

“Any other plans that doesn’t involve Hooty?” Eda asked, growing more tired as she tried to come up with a plan.

“You know, there’s a really easy way to-”

“I already said no.” Eda said sternly.

“Come on,” King dragged out as he put on his most convincing tone, “It’ll be the easiest way to help out Luz and you’re practically a well-renowned con woman, so convincing her will be no biggie.” Eda stood up and turned to King, pointing a finger right in his face.

“I’m saying this one more time and I’m not repeating myself anymore. There is no way on Titan's planet am I ever going to ask her of all people for help. I would rather-”

-

“Edalyn!” Lilith exclaimed in shock, abruptly getting up from her chair and grabbing her staff, taking a stance as her magic radiated from her, preparing herself to retaliate when her sister would attack.

“Calm down, you big sissy. I’m here to talk, so put that away.” Eda said, raising her arms in defense which made Lilith’s eyes harden, not wanting to let her guard down when she could easily detain her sister right there and then.

“What game are you trying to play here, Edalyn?” Lilith asked, still suspicious about the whole thing.

“Put the staff down and you’ll know that what I’m here for is no game.” Eda explained and though this was the perfect moment for Lilith to finally capture her sister, her standing right there all vulnerable and defenseless, she put her staff away, intrigued by what exactly her sister wanted from her.

It wasn’t like her sister visiting her was something normal between them. 

“I must take some precaution before I formally let you in and hear what you have to say.” Eda rolled her eyes and raised her arms towards her sister who looked at her wary expression, but she casted a spell which caused binds to appear from thin air and wrap themselves tightly around Eda’s wrists.

“Now, why are you here, Edalyn?” Lilith asked, sitting back down in her chair, hands gripping her staff tightly while Eda walked around her office, looking at all the decorations… Or lack thereof. 

“Not even gonna offer me some tea? Then again, I don’t expect any less from the Emperor’s Coven. Thinking so highly of itself that they can’t even bother with hospitality.” Eda said with a nonchalant shrug which made Lilith grow irritated, letting out an involuntary growl from her patience being tested.

“If you came here to simply-”

“Relax, it’s a joke. You used to know how to take those.” Eda plopped down on the chair across from Lilith and raised her legs onto her desk. Lilith eyed her sister’s dirty shoes with disdain, but she knew better than to try and stop her sister when she was acting like this.

“Now, let’s get to why you’re here.”

“Right, right, that. You see, dear sister whom I love with all my heart… I need a favor.” Lilith raised an eyebrow at this, this being the last thing she expected that day.

“And why would I do a favor for you when I have everything I want right now? You’re in binds and I can take you to Emperor Belos so you can finally leave that silly little runaway life behind and finally join a coven.” 

Lilith got snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud snoring sound. She glared at Eda who was now out of her binds, dragging her hands down her face until she noticed that she caught her sister’s attention.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve heard that line so many times before, you really gotta switch it up.” Eda then casted a spell and put her own binds back on, sitting back properly and giving Lilith an innocent look. “I need you to make sure Hexside holds a Grom this year.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard about the situation already. I am curious as to why you want to be involved in all of it. School parties didn’t seem like your thing.” Lilith said, leaning forward and resting her arms on her desk as she tried to analyze her sister.

“You know about my human, right?”

“Of course, how could I forget?” 

“Well, a tiny scandal happened at Hexside that involved her and the Grom got cancelled because of it. Luz is really upset about it and I don’t like that, so I’m getting her that Grom.” Lilith’s eyes widened slightly in shock from this.

“Scandal? Ms. Blight didn’t inform me of anything of the sort. She told me that the Grom had to cancel because they couldn’t find anyone eligible enough to fight Grom, especially since her daughter didn’t want to waste her talents on such a trivial thing, so we had to deal with it to ensure the safety of the students.” Lilith explained and Eda rolled her eyes.

“This is why I never trusted the PTA. After all these years, they still spout out this nonsense and you eat it up when they feed it to you with their own hands.” 

“You’re not doing a very good job at convincing me into getting this Grom back on. Besides, it all comes down to Principal Bump anyway and your human must’ve caused a lot of trouble to have it cancelled. It’s one of the most awaited events of Hexside every year, an annual tradition that all the kids look forward to. The PTA wouldn’t just cancel it just like that, so I trust their judgement in cancelling it.”

Eda sighed in disappointment, knowing that she’d have to give the full story about why it was cancelled. She’ll simply apologize to Luz for telling her secret without her knowledge later, but she was sure that getting the Grom back would be enough compensation for that.

“The PTA wants everyone to think that the Grom was cancelled because of the danger of the monster under the school. What they don’t know is that the real reason the Grom was cancelled because they didn’t want a student to take someone of the same sex as their date.” 

Lilith tensed at the reveal of this information. She was wrong, this was the last thing she expected that day.

“How are you sure?” 

“Come on, Lily, you know more than anyone else that the PTA won’t hesitate to do this type of thing and they will continue to do it over and over again until someone tells them otherwise.” Eda said, standing up as she felt some pent up anger rise in her.

“Calm down, sister.” Lilith said, keeping herself calm while Eda let out a breath before sitting back down.

“This seems to be an issue due to morals and if the PTA finds this unethical then-”

“Unethical? Really? That’s your defense for them?” Eda asked, making Lilith stammer.

“I am not defending the PTA!” 

“Then go against them.” Eda countered making Lilith freeze to think about her words for a moment. 

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to. All of this is up to the school, I have no right to interfere in school matters, my responsibility is to the coven and no one else.” 

“That’s exactly it though. You’re the head of The Emperor’s Coven, the most loved and cherished coven in The Boiling Isles,” Lilith narrowed her eyes at her sister when she spoke the last part in a mocking voice, “Which means you’re adored and you have power to sway people’s minds. Convince them that there’s nothing wrong with Luz taking a girl to the Grom and get this stupid dance back on track.”

“If the PTA finds it-”

“Screw the PTA, Lilith! One of the few things we have in common now besides our blood is our hatred for that stupid little club full of stuck up and entitled witches.” 

“That was years ago, Edalyn, I am not going to hold a grudge against the PTA, especially since it is full of respectable witches who just want the best for the kids.”

Eda could’ve winced at how forced that statement was coming out of her sister. It was obvious that her sister was delusional, having convinced herself of something Eda knew she didn’t believe. But just like her, she was stubborn and it was going to take a lot of convincing to make Lilith help her.

“Okay, I can see that you’re not just going to do this out of the ‘kindness of your heart’ or whatever, so let me offer you this.” Lilith leaned forward in intrigue, curious to see what her sister had up her sleeve to make her a part of this whole crazy scheme.

“If you convince Bump and the PTA to hold the Grom while giving the students the freedom to bring whoever they want, same sex or not… Then I will stay binded in one place with no use of magic and give you thirty seconds to try and capture me.” Lilith’s eyes widened at this offer.

“And why would I take that when I can take you right now?” Lilith asked, standing up and grabbing her staff before pointing it at her sister. Eda smirked at this, standing up and facing her sister head on.

“You must’ve forgotten something, Lilith.” In a flash, Eda broke out of her binds and raised her hand to her left. “I am the most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles.” 

It was silent as they stood there for a second. Lilith raised her hand, wondering to herself if something was supposed to happen in that moment, especially since her sister was just standing there and staring at her.

“Hold on, it’s Thursday, it’s ‘spa day’ so this might take a second.” Eda explained as she rested her other hand on her hip, shifting her weight to get into a more comfortable position. 

A loud whistling from the wind caught their ears and it got louder and louder until something crashed through the window of Lilith’s office, sending a hard gust of wind inside.

“Aha!” Eda exclaimed, taking her stance and pointing her staff at her sister, Owlbert sitting on the edge of it with what looked like very tiny cucumbers sitting on his eyes. 

“I could still take you right here.” Lilith said, taking a stance as well, her staff sparking with her magic while Eda sent her a smirk.  
“Yeah, but we both know who would win if we went head to head.” 

Lilith gritted her teeth in anger, trying hard to suppress the growl bubbling inside her due to the frustration she felt from her sister’s cockiness. She was wrong, she was strong and she was going to prove it right there and-

“Make it one minute.” Lilith dropped her staff and raised her hand towards her sister.

“Aha! I knew you’d cave.” Eda said in a smug tone, irritating Lilith more because both women knew she would’ve caved eventually.

“Shut up. I’m going to capture you and make you join the Emperor’s Coven and I am also going to make you pay the fees for my now broken window.” Lilith said, going back to her chair and continuing with the work she was doing.

“Pleasure doing business with you, dearest sister.” Eda said, getting on her staff and shooting off, crashing into another window which made Lilith sigh before letting her head fall on the table.

A few days passed and Luz continued facing the scrutiny of her classmates while leaning towards her friends for emotional support and indulging in secret meetings with her girlfriend to help forget about the whole thing. If this was how the rest of her time at Hexside was going to be, then maybe she should just go back to learning from Eda. At least she understood her struggles.

She continued to think like this until everyone was called to the gym once more for another surprise announcement and Luz was ready to have more heat placed on her. Until she saw the distraught faces of the PTA along with a short demon who looked stoic right next to them.

When everyone was settled, Ms. Blight headed up to the mic, clearing her throat as her eyes constantly glanced over to the tiny woman, clearly having multiple thoughts rushing through her mind, causing the strange behavior her and the rest of the PTA were showing.

“So there has been an update regarding the Grom situation. We, the PTA along with the school board, have been informed that due to The Emperor’s Coven demanding schedule, they are unable to hire someone to deal with the Grom so, the responsibility of dealing with Grom will be turned back to Hexide to ensure the safety of the students while carrying on s beloved tradition. In other words, the Grom… The Grom…” Ms. Blight struggled with her words, but the excitement of the student body helped finish her words for her.

“We’re having a Grom!” Someone shouted which caused an uproar of cheers from the students, some jumping from their seats and others screaming in excitement with Ms. Blight’s attempts to defuse the situation were ignored, everyone too caught up in excitement of the good news.

The next day, the whole school was booming with energy. Everyone was still talking about the Grom with multiple people asking the people they like out as their date. Amity watched in wonder, surprised at how much everyone was reacting to all of it, as if they forgot all about how much they terrorized her girlfriend the last few days in exchange for their excitement.

When they were all in the gym, watching the next promposal, Amity found Luz watching as well and quickly went over to her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the bleachers and ducking under it where they were out of sight from everyone.

“You did it!” Luz let out a surprised noise as Amity jumped into her arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and giggling as she buried her face on the crook of Luz’s shoulder.

“Did what?” Luz asked with a chuckle, caught off guard when Amity pulled away and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Aha, ha, oh wow.” Luz said in a daze as her hand went up to cup the cheek Amity kissed.

“We have a Grom because of you! I honestly thought the PTA was just doing some weird joke and reveal that the Grom was still cancelled the next day” Amity exclaimed and Luz laughed.

“Well, it was more Eda than me, really.” Luz said with a shrug.

“Still! Look at them!” Amity said, gesturing to the noise of applause from outside of the bleachers, “Look at everyone! It’s like a love bomb went off, I must’ve seen about six Gromposals today at least.” 

Luz smiled, Amity’s giddy attitude rubbing off on her. After Grom was cancelled, both of them had been in a weird funk, but now that everyone’s so filled with love and excitement, it’s like all of the bad things that happened in the past days just disappeared into nothingness now that people had something to look forward to again.

“I’m so excited to take you to the Grom. People are gonna see us dancing together! It’s gonna be impossible to hold us back because there’s too much excitement in me to stop me.” Luz grabbed Amity by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around which made her girlfriend let out a giddy laugh, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend once more when she put her down.

“We’re gonna do it. We’re going to dance together at Grom.” Amity said with so much happiness, until something dawned on her.

“Oh no. What’s my mother gonna do? I’m supposed to fight Grom too. She’ll be in public so she can’t freak out, right?” Seeing as she was starting to panic, Luz grabbed her hands and it felt like all of Amity’s rushing thoughts halted the moment her hands were in Luz’s.

“It doesn’t matter what she does. This is about us. This is about finally being us!” Luz said with a huge grin and Amity felt herself to smile as well.

“There won’t be any hiding how we feel anymore.” Luz said in an excited tone while Amity grinned, gripping Luz’s hands tighter.

“I won’t hide if you’re by my side.” Amity said which made Luz’s heart soar.

“Once we walk into that gym, hand in hand, there won’t be going back.” Luz said, wanting to reassure Amity that if she didn’t want to come out yet, she could back out.

“I’m going to that Grom with you no matter what happens, and that’s a promise.” Amity said, her tone full of confidence and determination.

“Amity…” Luz started, not wanting to make her girlfriend feel pressured in any way, but Amity was quick to cut in and stop her.

“Luz, before I met you, I was a mess. I wasn’t honest with myself and I was just unhappy with the person I was. But then you came into my life and changed everything in ways I never expected you to. So going to Grom with you will be the least I could do to thank you for making things look brighter.” Amity said, pulling Luz towards her and resting their foreheads together which made Luz giggle.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit, you know. You also did plenty in helping me.” Luz started and Amity pulled away so she could listen to her girlfriend without getting too distracted.

“I usually don’t care about what people think of me because I like me, I like who I am and I’m not gonna be ashamed of that. But I can’t help but feel down when it’s like the whole world is against me. I have Gus and Willow, sure. But they don’t understand how it feels like for the world to look down on you because of the people you like.” Luz said looking down.

“This made me a total wreck.” Luz said with a laugh once she saw the look Amity was giving her.

“Luz…” She said in a warning tone, only making Luz smile more.

“A freak.” She said, and though the words were negative, she said with a teasing smile, knowing how her girlfriend would react because of it.

“No.”

“A loser.”

“No!”

“Check, double check!” Luz said teasing, poking Amity’s side which made the girl laugh from how it tickled, pushing Luz away, but the girl wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her face in the crook of Amity’s shoulder which made her giggle.

“But then something new happened and turned my life around entirely.” To emphasize this, Luz grabbed one of Amity’s hands and twirled her around.

“You happened, Amity.” Luz said, staring at Amity like she was the world and Amity stared back at Luz in the same way because Luz was her world.

Before they could say anything more, they heard footsteps start to near them.

“Come on.” Luz said, reaching her hand out to Amity which the girl quickly took before they ran out from under the bleachers, smiling wildly at each other as they remained none the wiser to the outside world.

But the outside world caught a glimpse of theirs.

“What the hell was that?” Boscha asked with narrowed eyes, turning to Scara as the two shared a knowing look before leaving the gym.


End file.
